


Grand Central Station Phanfic

by DestielPhanCaleo_Shipper



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielPhanCaleo_Shipper/pseuds/DestielPhanCaleo_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Phil looses Dan at the Grand Central Station in New York after meeting some of their fans. Phil freaks out.</p>
<p>Sometime in the beginning of the school year my English teacher had us write a freestyle writing prompt thingy and I obviously went for a phanfic. I changed their names though to James and Michael (their middle names). I wrote two different phanfics and this one is the one I didn't turn in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Central Station Phanfic

_**(Third-Person POV:)** _

Dan and Phil are YouTuber’s who were visiting New York. They had just finished having dinner at an Italian restaurant that they thought served the most delicious Italian food they had ever tasted.

They were currently walking down the stairs in what American’s call “the subway,” when British people call it “the tube.”

They held hands as they walked through The Grand Central Station, marvelling at the beauty of it all, necks craned to get a good view of it all.

All though Dan and Phil loved holding hands or doing any sign of affection in public they didn’t want their fans to see them together-they just weren’t ready for that. So they stood in the large crowds that were milling around them as they waited for their trains to come. Dan and Phil hated having to do this but they hated a fan knowing about their relationship even more.

“Oh my God!” An oddly low but still feminine scream was heard behind them and, even though Dan and Phil weren’t sure what it was this girl was so excited about, their hands sprung apart as they stepped to the side slightly.

“Is that Dan!” The same voice yells.

Dan chuckles, slightly annoyed. “Why is it always me, what about you?” Dan mutters to Phil just before another voice says something to the first voice.

“And Phil!” The second voice sounded accusatory. 

“There it is,” Dan breathes.

Dan and Phil turn around to look for two girls trampling over people to try and get to the YouTuber’s.

Phil tugs slightly on Dan’s coat and points to three girls who seemed to avoid touching anyone but still wanted to get somewhere as soon as possible.

Finally a small dark haired brunette with her two taller friends arrived to our location, one friend was also brunette and curly haired just lighter skinned. The other girl had golden brown-blonde hair with blue highlights on the right side of her head and pink highlights on the left.

They beamed up at them, as they did so Dan and Phil’s eyes immediately went to the little girl who’s head hardly reached below the older men’s chests.

The girl noticed the look and immediately understood it, she rolled her eyes and her smile began to drop.

“I’m sorry but-” Dan says, hoping the girl won’t get mad over it.

“Yeah, I’m short as hell, I know.” Her voice was a lot deeper than they’d expected.

“I’m sorry if it was offensive, we just-” Phil starts.

“It’s fine, she gets it  _ a lot, _ ” The tallest girl said, her voice maybe an octave ar two higher and more rich sounding than the brunette’s. 

The little girl grunts as though this were a massive understatement. Which it was.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, what’re your names?”

“I’m Kati,” the tallest girl said, smiling still.

The taller brunette looked was smiling which it seemed she didn’t do because she looked uncomfortable doing it but was too happy to care. “I’m Olga.”

The smaller girl smiled but it seemed as though all her hyperness from first seeing us had left  her so it was kind of a polite smile.

“I’m Jessica.” The small girl nods slightly.

Dan chuckles, thinking of the stereotypical Jessica and Becky characters he created, this girl was not like them.

“Would you like a picture or..?” Phil asks.

“Yes, that’d be great.” Kati says, reaching into her pocket and pulling out an iPhone something something.

Dan and Phil stand behind the girl, bending their knees slightly so the little girl can be included.

Once the picture is taken Phil insists on taking another on his phone. The girls oblige, as all of their fans do, and smile, this time the picture is sillier that the first. The only one not doing something was the Jessica who seemed too embarrassed to do anything.

The girls leave a few minutes later when Jessica checks her watch, which looks a lot like a guy’s watch, and says it’s almost time for them to catch their train.

Dan and Phil give them all hugs, laughing when hugging Jessica, and bidding them goodbye, waving as they leave.

Phil turns around and, expecting Dan to follow him, walks farther into the crowd, glancing at the clock, noticing how they have to leave in a few minutes to look for their train.

 

**_(Phil’s POV:)_ **

“Hey Dan, we’re leaving in-” I turn around, expecting to see Dan when all I see is a stranger in a trench coat who had dark, messy hair, with his back turned to me.

“Dan?” I turn in circles but can’t find him. 

It’s about there that I start to panic.

I’m about to call out again when my phone buzzes.

I pull it out distractedly, still searching frantically for Dan.

It was a message from Dan. Upon seeing it I sigh, feeling super relieved and slightly stupid for not having thought of texting him earlier.

**_Where did you go?_ ** The message read.

**_What do you mean??? You left me!_ ** I sent in response.

**_No, I was waving to the fans when you left._ ** Dan sent.

I did do that, ugh. **_I thought you saw me and were following me!_ **

**_Calm down, Phil, I’ll be there in a few, where are you?_ **

**_The bench under the clock, hurry!_ **

Dan doesn’t respond, which worries me a little. I begin to pace around the small area empty of people for a minute or two.

I stop once I feel warm arms wrap around my waist. I immediately lean into the touch and sigh a breath of relief.

“Dan,” I whisper.

Dan chuckles. 

 

**_(Dan’s POV:)_ **

I can almost feel Phil’s relief as he leans against me.

“Do you want to go to the hotel?” I ask him.

“Yes, please?”

I laugh and keep one arm wrapped around his waist as I walk towards where our train should be, Phil in tow.

He lays his head on my shoulder when we board the train.

Smiling, I pull out my earphones and listen to Fall Out Boy, giving Phil the right earbud to listen to it.

I tap the beat on Phil’s thigh as we wait to for the next stop.

We get off the bus, hand-in-hand, and walk the block it takes to get to our hotel where we promptly fall onto our bed and are asleep a few minutes later, forgetting to turn off the light.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, if you're curious, I did use me and my friends in this story (they have allowed me to do so). Kati=@Anna_Rose17 and Olga doesn't have an AO3 but she does have a Wattpad (@NicoWeirdoFifth) I'm the small girl named Jessica. 
> 
> I had thought of turning this in as my English thingy but I liked the other one better. Plus I had to do three different POV's (two first-person (Dan and Phil) and one third person). I only have two for this one.   
> Edit: There is all three of the necessary POV's, I didn't notice that.
> 
> Okay, thanks for reading, I'd recommend you read my other Phanfics in the Phan Christmas Marathon I did last year during December and my other one-shot, Dan and Tyler Being Offensive.
> 
> Long a/n, sorry.


End file.
